It is a common practice of hospitals to identify patients who are at risk of falling, either while in bed or while moving. Patients who do fall can exacerbate preexisting conditions or sustain new injuries altogether, thus extending the length of their hospital stay. In order to deal with this problem, hospitals often mark such patients with a colored bracelet, colored socks, or a colored blanket so that healthcare professionals are made aware of the falling risk. However, wristbands and socks can be difficult to see, and blankets are only effective when the patient is in their bed.
Known devices that relate to garments that may be worn around an individual's neck typically consist of cloth bibs that are disposed on the front of the user and have straps extending around the neck of the individual that can be removably and adjustably secured together. However, these devices do not provide means for clearly identifying individuals or a means of securing the garment directly to a hospital gown. Moreover, these devices may actually endanger certain patients because they wrap around the neck and are fastened at the back of the neck.
Accordingly, there is a need for a patient identifying garment that is easily visible and thus makes patients who are at risk of falling quickly identifiable. Furthermore, there is a need for such a garment to be safely, easily and comfortably secured to an individual.